Sleep ( Part 2 )
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Sequel to sleep , The Doctor visits Clara after she has a bad day and is a little drunk .


Clara sighed as she walked through the door of her flat. Today had not been a good day; she dumped her bag in the hallway and headed for the kitchen. Wine was needed. She took a glass and sat back on her sofa; she glanced at the time and groaned. 7pm. She had had to stay behind for 2 and a half hours to do marking , first off she'd had to yell at the entirety of her class as not one of them had done a piece of homework she had set . Second thing that frustrated her today was her work friends; she hadn't been back to work all that long after Danny and so everyone still gave her the sad eyed puppy look. She wanted to tell them that she was fine, that she had someone else but that would mean explaining who The Doctor was and that was never a smart idea, people there might still remember him as the caretaker as well. She hoped he came today, he didn't come and see her every night if he got the timings wrong or if he was busy but she really hoped she came tonight, she just needed a bit of comfort.

Clara lifted her head off the sofa as she heard the sound of the Tardis; she smiled but suddenly felt regretful that she'd drunk a bottle of wine.

"What have you done to your hand?" She asked frantically, seeing The Doctor step out with a bandage wrapped around his hand.

"I just cut it, don't worry Clara. I'm fine"

"Are you early?" She asked.

"11pm your time, I thought you'd be in bed. You normally are, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking about calling in sick"

"But you're not sick" He stated matter of factly.

"Yes I know that, I just need a break from there. 4 days until the weekend just seems too far away"

"There is a way we could fix that" His eyes darted to the Tardis door.

"I normally wouldn't ask you"

"Come on its fine, two minutes and we'll be back here on a Friday night"

"Will I still be drunk then?" Clara answered.

"You're drunk?" The Doctor questioned.

"A little" She answered.

"Probably yes, time changes. Your state does not" He turned to set the Tardis in motion.

"How long has it been since I've been in here?"

"Couple of weeks I think"

"Do you miss me?"

"No"

"You do and you know you do" Clara said playfully.

"I don't like you when you're drunk"

"I might drink a bit more now seeing as it's a Friday night" She skipped happily out of the Tardis door" Care for some ? Do you drink?"

"The only think I've drunk is whiskey as apparently Scottish people like that, I tried to fit in"

Clara wretched " Whiskey is vile, I don't have that sorry"

"In which case I'm fine thank you"

Clara retrieved another bottle of wine from the kitchen and placed it down on the table "Well sit down then"

The Doctor sat down next to her and Clara immediately leant against his chest, he stiffened slightly. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with contact even if Clara was his girlfriend.

"Sorry I just need that today or for Monday"

"Exactly it's a whole new day Clara, don't think about Monday"

"So have I been in work this week?"

"I don't have a clone machine Clara, of course you haven't. I might have taken care of that for you"

"What do you mean?"

"I called in sick for you"

"And who were you claiming to be?"

"Your dad"

"My dad is not Scottish"

"I can change my voice a bit"

"When did you do that?"

"Time Machine"

Clara smiled "Thank you, so where have you been without me then?"

"I bought you something from Akhaten; I haven't been there since our little incident there last time"

"You bought me something?"

"They felt they owed me and you from the last time. Here" The Doctor took a box out from his pocket and presented it to Clara.

She opened it and dangled the necklace in front of her "Doctor you didn't have to do this"

"It's a healing stone in their culture; I just thought you might like it"

Clara placed the necklace carefully back in its box and ran her finger over the green stone "I do, thank you" She wanted to kiss him but they weren't really there yet. Clara honestly wasn't sure if they'd ever get there, maybe she'd try later when she was a bit drunker.

She took a big gulp of wine "So you've been to Akhaten?"

"Yes that's where I cut my hand, on one of their food. It was very spiky"

Clara giggled as she snuggled back against his chest; The Doctor put his arm over her shoulders.

"Are you tired?" He asked, no doubt gesturing to the fact her eyes were closed.

" No" She answered " I'm content"

Clara didn't know what it was about that moment but she made the decision to do it , she lifted her head up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on them . She'd done that before , she wanted to do a lot more but that would do for now .

She turned so her back was against The Doctor and held her wine in her other hand " So" She took a sip " If you ever go to places and someone asks you if have a girlfriend , do you tell them about me ?"

" Are you paranoid ?"

" No , I'm just curious"

" It doesn't come up very often but yes , I tell them I have a girlfriend on earth"

" Do you tell them anything else ?"

" I tell them she's very pretty"

" You never think I'm pretty"

" Clara I always think you're pretty , I just never tell you that . Looks don't matter to me" Her heart melted at that .

" Please" She begged , he knew what she was asking for.

He leant down and left a lingering kiss on her lips , Clara pushed her tongue into his mouth and put her arm around his neck , pulling him in more forcefully towards her .

" Do you take control of everything ?" He asked afterwards .

Clara laughed " Down boy"

" You haven't said that to me in a very long time"

" I haven't needed to , my head feels dizzy" She commented as she poured herself more wine .

" Don't drink then"

" Where's the fun in that ?" Clara asked playfully .

" You're not going to be sick are you ? My rules about the Tardis remain out here"

" Even the no sex ?"

" I may look to change that one" Clara winked at him " I am aware that it's customary after a while for two people to have sex"

" Oh how romantic" Clara said sarcastically.

" Oh shut up"

" To answer your question , no I'm not going to be sick . It'll take more than two bottles of wine to make me throw up"

" You're not planning on drinking more are you ?"

She heard the concern in his voice " Couldn't if I wanted to , I don't have anything in"

He placed his arm around her resting his hand on her stomach " You're being very intimate tonight"

" You said you needed it"

" That doesn't mean you listen , you never listen to me normally"

" I always listen to you , you're a control freak . I'd be scared not to , you might throw one of your tantrums"

" I do not have tantrums" Clara said adamantly.

" Yes Ma'am"

" I hate you" She downed the rest of her glass and clutched her head " That was a mistake"

" I don't understand humans , why drink if it just makes you feel ill ?"

" That I can't answer , I actually don't know" She could hear her words beginning to slur " I'll probably snore if I've had a drink , just a warning"

" That's ok , it's nothing I've not heard before"

" I've snored before ?"

" Yes , if you really snuggle into me then you push your face against my chest . It blocks off part of your breathing"

" Oh , I apologise"

" No need"

She pulled The Doctors arm further around her stomach and relaxed against him .

The Doctor removed the glass from her hand as she began to fall asleep " Why did you do that ?"

" Because you'll spill it , you're falling asleep Clara"

" I'm fine"

She turned around in his arms and laid her head against his chest . She began to softy snore against him a few minutes later .

He chuckled and carried her into her bed, he lay down beside her and kissed the top of her head "Goodnight Clara"


End file.
